dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Corvus Gremory
Corvus Gremory, also known as Corvinus Gremory and Corvinus Lucifuge upon taking the leadership of House of Lucifuge, is the main protagonist of Bloodraven of Gremory. He is the firstborn son of Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, older brother to Millicas Gremory, a nephew of Rias Gremory and a grandson of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. He is also an official finacee to Kunou, Princess of Kyoto Faction of Youkai, and a secret fiancee to Katerea Leviathan. Corvus is an official Ambassador and Consul of Devil`s Faction in Japan, along with being an official Head of Clan Lucifuge. He is also a member of House of Elders, the highest ruling apparatus of Devil`s Faction, and a former member of House of Representatives of Devils, having been made an official member of House of Elders. Appearance Corvus has the apperance closely resembling that of his father, Sirzechs Lucifer, possessing similar looks and crimson hair color, while also having silver eyes of Grayfia. He has a tall frame and muscular body, with his body covered in numerous scars and burns of various degree, with the most distinct ones being a deep cutting scar and a burn on his left arm. In public, Corvus wears a long black coat, with a red raven (his personal symbol) on it`s back. Underneath it, he wears a vest and a shirt, followed by black pants and boots of the same color. The most distinct piece of Corvus` garment is his long black and red hat, capable of covering his face underneath it, with several raven feathers attached to it. However, it was later given to Millicas Gremory, which magically adjusted to Millicas` head size. Personality Corvus, being a son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, has inherited his parents` personal traits, while at the same time having developped several notable traits of his own. He posesses a kind, caring and affectionate disposition to those that are close to him, like his father, while at the same time, Corvus also has a strong, humble and responcible persona, a trait that he inherited from his mother. As a noble-born Devil and a former member of House of Gremory, Corvus is very kind and caring towards people that are on his good side or honest with him. This kindness extends to not only members of his Peerage and Servants, but to all people, regardless of origin, race or social status. Along with that, unlike most Devils, Corvus possesses a more grounded and respectable look at humans, as he tries to make sure they are safe around him and doesn`t involve them, if he has a chance, into business of Supernatural World. Following that, Corvus has high moral principals, a trait rarely seen in Devils, as Corvus doesn`t manipulate people around him and doesn`t force his own ideas and purposes onto others, along with making protection of others his main priority, whether they are of Devils` origin or not. Corvus hates and despices people that use innocent people in their schemes and manipulations, no matter what reason or cause may be. Most notable examples of that being his anger at Rias and Sona for manipulating people of Kuoh and allowing them to be killed by a rogue groupe of Fallen Angels. Unlike most Devils, Corvus isn`t prideful or full of himself, as he rarely displays such qualities. He is far more considerate of others around him and always puts others before him, a trait that has earned Corvus a deep loyalty of his friends. He doesn`t show much patience to those that insult his close ones, such as Riser Phenex insulting Kunou, and is more then willing to use force to teach them respect. He also has a strong sense of shame and regret for failing in protecting others and failing to follow his own code of honor and moral principals, such as failing to save Issei from a fatal wound and being forced to turn him into his Servant without Issei`s concent to that, feeling responcible for him and his safety, as well as feeling guilt over turning him into his Servant. As an experinced diplomat, Corvus possess little desire in fightning needless battles, opting to resolving conflicts in more peaceful manner and without bloodshed, such as convincing Raynare to establish a ceasefire between Devils and Fallen Angels, in order for Raynare to confirm her orders with Azazel. Though some believe it to be sign of weakness, Corvus still has gained great deal of respect from many Facrtions and even among Grigori, seen as Azazel has leaked the information about a rougue group to Corvus. Even so, if the situation is such when there is no alternative, Corvus will use force without hesitation. Corvus has great respect towards traditions of House of Gremory and it`s history and principals, taking those to his heart and living his life by them. As such, he holds no respect or affection towards Rias and her parents, seeing as they scheme, manipulate and plot to gain what they want, along with showing no respect towards feelings of others. This has led Corvus to despice current House of Gremory and many other prideful Houses, with a majority of Devils seeing Corvus as week and a failure as a Devil. Most of the Young Devils do not consider him as anything worth their time, while Corvus himself doesn`t really bother with his public image among Young Devils. Unlike most Young Devils, Corvus is far more pragmatic, wasting little to no time to complete his tasks and missions, or with beginning his political and diplomatical carrier at a very young age, for Devils` standards, instead of partaking in Gatherings and Rating Games. Instead of that, Corvus has built his carrier around diplomacy and elimination threats to Devils around the world. Because of his line of work, Corvus is very well informed on a great number of subjects, such as Sona Sitri`s ambitions and plans, political structure of Grigori and even private information of House of Phenex. While Corvus is kind, caring and affection towards people, he is a very cunning, resourceful and even manipulative politician, very well versed in politcial games of Devils and other factions. Corvus is able to use other people to achieve his own goals in the end, as he agreed to train Rias and her Peerage for a Rating Game agaisnt Riser, using this as an opportunity to weaken the positions of Gremory and Phenex families. Another notable example of Corvus` manipulations is him providing House of Sitri through Sona compromising documents against House of Phenex, reveal of which has led to a downfall of House of Phenex and resulted in severe weakening of political enemies of Corvus in House of Elders. While he uses the deception and manipulations, Corvus puts them to use only against those that use those means in selfish way, such as House of Phenex trying to push through the new medical bill, which would result in decrease of medical quality, but a booming increase of House of Phenex`s riches. Another interesting trait of Corvus` personality is that he seemingly enjoys to aggravate and mock in verbal fashion people that he sees as his opponents, along with those that clearly show no respect to him. At the same time, however, Corvus has shown to greatly respect those that earned it, such as Baraqiel. Powers & Abilities '''Immence Demonic Power: '''Despite being initially born physically weak and without strong magical power, Corvus was able to overcome these weaknesses and developped an astonishing amount of Demonic Power in a relatively short amount of time. According to Ajuka Beelzebub, Corvus is one the strongest Devils inthe entire world, being the strongest Young Devil in existence. At the age of 18, Corvus was able to fight his mother on equal terms, a feat that surprised even Sirzechs. Another evidence of Corvus` immence power is the fact that he is officially recognized as Satan Class Devil, putting Corvus near the same league as Four Great Devil Kings. Corvus` power as a Devil is so great, that he was able to fight previous Red Dragon Emperor one on one, while the latter entered Juggernaut Drive, and kill him. * '''Power of Dark Projection: '''Corvus inherited the true ability of Gremory from his father, Dark Projection. With this, Corvus is capable of producing various and numerous objects, using an advanced form of projection magic, similar in form to Angels` and Fallen Angels`, but greatly surpassing theirs in power. According to Sirzechs, Corvus` is currently the strongest user of said Power, surpassing Zeoticus Gremory and even Sirzechs himself. An example is when Corvus was able to effortlessly completely restrain Reinor Phenex, head of Clan Phenex, using chains of Dark Projection. '''Senjutsu and Youjutsu Master: '''Corvus is a Master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, having been trained from age 6 by members of Shinto Faction in Kyoto. The full extent of Corvus` power is currently unknown, but, using Senjutsu, Corvus was able to knock out Sona`s entire peerage in matter of seconds and cause her and Tsubaki serious internal damage, all the while not simply standing in one spot and not lifting a finger. Corvus stated himself that he is capable of easily killing Riser Phenex through the same technique. A testament to Corvus` prowess and power in Senjutsu and Youjutsu comes from the fact that he is one of the three current users of Tengu Eyes. * '''Tengu Eyes: '''A powerful set of eyes, unlocked through a full mastery of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, granting Corvus an immence control over surrounding natural energy, enchanced vision and perception. Corvus still hasn`t fully mastered it`s usage, but even so, mere fact of him possing those is statement of his sheer power as Senjutsu Master. * '''Kamui: '''A unique Tengu ability of Corvus, unlocked upon aquiring a set of Tengu Eyes. Using Kamui, Corvus is capable of creating a miniature wormhole upon the place of visible contact, capable of sucking in everything that come in close proximity, including living objects and magic. According to Corvus, it is the second strongest ability in his arsenal, but he is only capable of sustaining it for 11 seconds and any prolonged usage will result in Corvus becoming blind, as it`s usage causes damage to his eyes. '''Master of Elemental Magic: '''Despite Corvus` limited potential in Demonic Powers in his early years, he studied and mastered several elemental natures before he was 16 years old, as he was trained in Shinto Faction by Susanoo himself. It is known that Corvus` level of Elemental Magic is equal, if not higher, to his level of Demonic Powers, as he doesn`t use his Demonic Power to conjure magic of this kind. * '''Lightning Element Master: '''Corvus possesses an extremely high level of mastery and power over Lightning Element. He is capable of conjuring Lightning by mere thought and will, being able to produce a ligthning cage that trapped Akeno, another notable user of Lightning Element. It is stated that Corvus` mastery over Lightning Element is even higher then Baraqiel`s, a Fallen Angel Cadre, famous for his prowess in Lightning Element and Holy Element in his Lightning. Currently, Corvus is considered to be 10th Strongest Lightning User in the World. '''Master Swordsman: '''Though it is yet to be fully displayed, Corvus is a master of swordsmanship, having been trained from an early age under the mentorship of the World`s Strongest Swordsman and former Knight of Ajuka Beelzebub, Dracule Mihawk. Corvus is noted to be a direct rival to his own Knight, Roronoa Zoro, who was able to fight Sirzechs` Knight, Souji Okita, for 38 minutes on equal terms. Corvus is known to be a master of katana, but, much like his mentor, his main style is a two-handed sword style, whcih he only uses it when fightning without holding back.Category:Construction Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Ronin2106